


You are beautiful

by SweetCandy



Series: How to please a King [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: A little bit of Thrandolas on the side, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Basically flashback, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gil-Galad and Glorfindel are just barely mentioned, Happy Ending, Incest, Legolas cheers him up, M/M, Parent-Child Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sad Thranduil, Shameless Smut, Smut, Thranduil misses his father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 05:23:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3476057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCandy/pseuds/SweetCandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“It will fit well with who you really are, please try it on for me.” Oropher smiled kindly, as he stepped closer to his son and carefully placed the strong colored fabric on his shoulders. His smile widened.<br/>“I was right, it compliments you well.” The king decided as he let his fingers wander over the silken material.<br/>Thranduils skin was glowing wherever his beautiful parent touched him, even though it was no skin to skin contact. His eyes fluttered shut as the gentle fingers traced from his shoulders over his chest, to his neck and higher until they reached his strong jawline. There the hand stopped, to grab his face and hold him in place. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-Thranduil get's new tunics and soon realizes that they feel good against naked skin</p>
<p>Based on a request for some Thranduil/Oropher smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly Thranduil/Oropher, combinde with a small little but of fluff towards the end between Legolas/Thranduil. 
> 
> Based on this request: 'I might have a request; what about little Thranduil/Oropher or how did Legolas and Thranduil came together' 
> 
> I will also write another one shot how Thranudil and Legolas came together, as well as a second part for 'It seems to run in the family' including a Thranduil/Bard/Legolas threesome, a one shot about vain!Legolas getting a new crown from Thranduil and a modern AU with Legolas/Thranduil in the fashion world. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my stories :)

**You are beautiful**

 

Thranduil hummed, as he put on the new tunics his father had bought him. He loved how the expensive fabrics caressed his skin and how the silver and white colors made his eyes shine.  
“Do you like them?” A melodic voice asked from the door and young Thranduil almost yelped in surprise. He had been so taken in by his own reflection, that he hadn’t noticed how his father had entered his chambers.  
“Ada, I don’t like them, I love them!” He giggled, before he turned himself once again, to see how his behind looked. “They make my eyes sparkle.” His gaze wandered deeper. “And my ass seems pretty nice as well.” Thranduil added as he forgot that his father was in the room. A blush spread across his cheeks as he realized what he just had spoken out loud.  
Oropher stared at him for a few seconds, before he smiled.  
“Let me help you.” The King stepped into the room, towards Thranduils bed where the new fabrics where spilled out. His paper white hands glided through the garments, his pale skin seemed almost unreal.  
Thranduil had always noticed how bright his father was, truly a creature of the light.  
He had skin as white as the gems made of starlight, his hair was the color of freshly fallen snow and the only ‘dark’ thing were the blue eyes, that sparkled like the night sky. The eye color seemed to run in the family, since Thranduil shared it as well. But it wasn’t just his skin, hair and eyes that seemed so bright, it was the way Oropher dressed himself, always in soft colors. Sometimes it was a pale grass green or a tender blue, on other days he wore only white and silver tunics but never really any dark ones. Even his steps were light and careful and his voice was melodic and lulling.  
Thranduil wished to be like his father and even though they shared their beauty, he was different.  
He wasn’t kissed by snow like the King, his skin was pale but it looked more alive, his hair was touched slightly by the sunlight and his appearance didn’t mesmerize others, it intimidated him even if he didn’t intend it.  
Oropher could be intimidating too, but it wasn’t in his natural behavior, he had learned it.  
“Why don’t you add this?” The soft voice asked, and pulled out a piece of clothing in a bright red.  
Thranduil looked at his white, silver outfit and then at the colorful fabric that his father wanted to add. He bit his lip since he was unsure if he wanted to wear it, he had planned to dress like Oropher, and this was pretty much the opposite.  
“I don’t know.” The prince said. “I don’t think it will fit together with my crown.” He lied, while his eyes rested on the special crown, which had been made just for him.  
Every royal member of the Mirkwood family would get a unique crown just for them; it was especially made for that elf and fit together with their character and appearance. While his father wore a white crown with pale pink and blue gems that matched his own kindness, but still made him appear powerful and like a true king.  
Thranduils own princeling crown was made out of crystalline flowers that sparkled in all colors the rainbows had to offer. It was to compliment his great beauty. He liked it, even though he wished it would be more like his fathers.  
“It will fit well with who you really are, please try it on for me.” Oropher smiled kindly, as he stepped closer to his son and carefully placed the strong colored fabric on his shoulders. His smile widened. “I was right, it compliments you well.” The king decided as he let his fingers wander over the silken material.  
Thranduils skin was glowing wherever his beautiful parent touched him, even though it was no skin to skin contact. His eyes fluttered shut as the gentle fingers traced from his shoulders over his chest, to his neck and higher until they reached his strong jawline. There the hand stopped, to grab his face and hold him in place. Surprised he opened his eyes, to find his father much closer than before.  
“Tell me ion-nin, what is the reason that you refuse to wear this beautiful color? It would be a wonderful view to see you wear tight black robes. Actually, I think you should wear the silver and white tunics and add the color partly, so you can take it off whenever you want.” Oropher mumbled, while his eyes wandered over Thranduils body, to take in every centimeter that was presented to him.  
“Ada, I simply want to look like you.” The prince admitted and was almost ashamed, if it wasn’t for the loving finger that circled his cheek.  
“My princeling, you are beyond beautiful, there is no need to try to be like me, since I feel like you shine brighter than I ever have.” The ancient elf assured his son, but the young one seemed to doubt him.  
“You don’t mean it.” Thranduil mumbled, while his fingers played with the fabric of his clothing. He looked on the ground, to avoid his fathers’ soft eyes.  
“I will prove you that I mean it.” Oropher simply said, and before Thranduil knew what happened, soft lips were pressed upon his own. He gasped in surprise, it had been month since the king had touched him this way, and it had been when he had spied on him in the throne room.  
“Ada-“ The prince stuttered, but the rest was swallowed by the other ones mouth. A hot tongue sneaked through his lips, met his own and he moaned as they nudged against each other.  
“I will show you how beautiful you are.” His father whispered with his hot breath caressing Thranduils skin and he shuddered. With a small nod he agreed. “Come here beautiful.” Oropher grabbed his wrists and pulled him to Thranduils bed. It was still covered by the clothes, but the king didn’t seem to care, instead he simply pushed his son backwards on the soft fabrics.  
“What about the garments, Ada?” Thranduil mumbled, as hot lips captured his own over and over again, until he was nothing but a quivering mess.  
“I don’t care about them.” The ancient elf simply stated, before he started to kiss the young ones jawline.  
Oropher was now kneeling over Thranduil, his strong body rubbed against the smaller one and his big hands slowly opened up Thranduils tunics, while the prince breathed heavily under the sensations that washed over his body. As he felt how the hardening bulge in his fathers’ leggings rubbed against his own arousal, he couldn’t hold back the moan that dropped from his lips.  
A blush spread across his cheeks and he tried to hide his face behind his fingers. A soft hand grabbed his wrist and pulled his hands away from him, softly but determent.  
“Ada, don’t look at me.” Thranduil murmured, because he was ashamed of the noises he made. He didn’t want to disappoint his perfect father with what he did.  
“But I want to see you.” Orophers clear, blue eyes took in every detail of the younger face. “I want to hear you.” His pale hands grabbed the princes’ arousal and the sensitive body gasped for air. “I want to taste you.” The hot lips collided with Thranduils once again, a tongue met his own and he started to suck desperately on his fathers’ bottom lip.  
“Ada.” He whined his mind dizzy with lust and his need took over his body. His hips thrust up again, desperately searching for some friction, while the hot burning of his skin drew away every sane thought that was left.  
“Do not worry ion nin, I will take care of you. My beautiful, beautiful son. I wish I could see you when you will be king, it would certainly be a breathtaking picture.” Oropher mumbled, before he began to slowly undress his son, until the entire chest was visible.  
A shiver ran over Thranduils body. It wasn’t caused by cold but by the excitement and sensitivity of the situation. He had desired his far too perfect father for too long and the thing they had done in the Throne room lay month behind. He needed him now, and he needed him in every way possible.  
“Be patient, you have to learn how to wait for something, even though it might take centuries until you get it.” Oropher began, while his fingers started to trace invisible lines on his bare chest, just to find his sensitive nipples. He began to play with them, rolled them between his fingers, circlet them and pinched the hardening nubs until Thranduil writhed under his touch. “Patience is an important trait for a king.” He continued and his son couldn’t hold back the annoyed huff.  
“Ada I know that, I will be patient I promise, but not now, please?” Thranduil could count on one hand how many times he had said please to somebody else than his father in all his 500 years, but to Oropher he had spoken the word countless times.  
“Your wish is my command.” Oropher decided, but the prince knew, that it was also the kings’ lust that saved him from a lecture. He would learn how to be patient, but not tonight. As a warm hand slipped under the fabric that covered his hardening length left a surprised gasp his mouth.  
“Valar.” He squeaked with a high pitched voice, as he felt how the long, slender fingers cupped the firm flesh, before they started to stroke it lazily. Moans dropped from his lips and he rocket into the soft grip to get more friction, but his father simply kissed him once again, then his fingers let go. Thranduil already opened his mouth to complain, as he felt them pressing against his entrance and all he choked out was a long groan. His eyes fluttered shut and he kissed his kings lips over and over again, until the ancient elf pulled back with a surprisingly low chuckle.  
“You are adorable, my child but I fear I have to do some adjustments before I can continue.” And with that the fingers disappeared.  
Thranduil whined unsatisfied, it seemed as if he wasn’t able to form words anymore, his lust fogged mind took his ability to speak. He had opened his eyes once again, to see how Oropher undressed the rest of him while he kissed every inch of skin that got exposed.  
“Will you turn around?” He asked then, while his lips were just a few centimeters away from the head of the princes’ leaking arousal.  
The sight was intoxicating, even more as the King parted his mouth and let his pink tongue lick from the base to the tip, tracing a vein that Thranduil knew was there, since he had felt it every time he pleasured himself, thinking about his father.  
He pushed himself up with shaking arms and turned around, so that he was kneeling on his knees and elbows with his back bending and his ass high in the air. He had seen this position once, as he had watched Glorfindel and Erestor in the library.  
Glorfindel had been in the same position as he was now, Erestor behind him thrusting in and out of the warrior, until the blonde elf came with a cry, just to continue even as tears ran over Glorfindels face.  
Would his father do the same thing to him now? Excitement spread through his body and made his back shiver.  
But it wasn’t his father’s oil covered finger that entered him, instead they gripped his buttocks and spread them gently. His heart stopped as he felt Orophers breath caress his sensitive, exposed skin, then something wet and soft touched his tight hole.  
Thranduil screamed out, biting his palm to muffle the noise.  
“Ada.” His mouth opened with a moan and he didn’t know how to close it anymore.  
His father’s tongue was licking over the untouched skin, he heard his king hum and then the tip pushed slightly inside.  
The prince grabbed the robes under him, to have at least something to hold on, but he felt like he was losing his mind like this, with his father tongue licking him open, pushing inside him, wiggling and wet and just so entirely different than a finger. It took only a few minutes, and then he was a moaning mess. His blonde hair strands were partly falling in over his face; he felt how a thin layer of sweat started to cover his glowing skin and his leaking arousal pressed against his flat stomach.  
“Ada, ada, ada.” He repeated like a mantra, because it was the only word that was left in his mind. He couldn’t remember anything else, it was as if everything had disappeared and all that was left on Arda were his father and him like this.  
Oropher seemed to notice how close Thranduil was, because he pressed his tongue deep inside him once more, brushing his most sensitive spot, before he backed up and pressed a few kisses on Thranduils back.  
“Will you allow me to take you beautiful?” He asked, while he pulled out a small phial filled with oil.  
His son nodded fanatically, since it seemed to be the only thing that would cause him relief.  
“But you will have to turn around; I want to see your beautiful face.”  
He was shaking so hard that he couldn’t move his arms, so he rolled himself on his back. He caught a glimpse of Oropher covering his fingers in the slick oil, before he closed his eyes, preparing himself for the pleasure and the pain that would await him.  
The familiar, uncomfortable feeling of having a finger inside him came quickly, but it didn’t hurt yet, especially since Orophers free hand was slowly stroking his pulsing length to distract him.  
The second finger just brought more uncomfortable pressure, but there was still no pain. The long fingers reached deep inside him, and as they found and nudged his prostate, Thranduil almost came across his chest. His father used this moment to add a third finger, and this time the young elf felt the pain, like a blade cutting through him and letting his eyes burn with tears.  
“I’m sorry ion nin, I wish I would not hurt you.” The king mumbled, while he kissed his childs stomach and abdomen, pushing the stretching fingers slowly in and out.  
“Ada.” Thranduil groaned, arching his back as his sensitive spot was touched once again. He was ready, he didn’t care if it would hurt when his father entered him, but he couldn’t wait anymore.  
“Patience.” Oropher reminded, but he fulfilled his sons wish and pulled his fingers out.  
Unsatisfied by the emptiness, the prince whined long and high, but he was too distracted to actually be ashamed by the noises he made. As something immensely bigger pushed against his clenching hole, Thranduils eyes shot open, just to meet his fathers. The blue orbs studied his face, searching for a sign that he should stop, but as he found nothing, he continued to push himself for and more inside. He noticed that his father had undressed himself fully and was completely naked.  
It was painful for Thranduil, he felt as if he was being ripped, even though he had been prepared carefully. But he wouldn’t be worth the title as prince and future king, if he wasn’t capable of bearing the unpleasant feeling, also his stubbornness and pride didn’t allow him to tell his father to stop. His elven body would be able to take it.  
As Oropher was fully inside him, he paused for a moment, to let his son adjust, then he started to move steadily.  
Thranduils mouth dropped open, his eyes rolled back and he screamed out, the first time his prostate was met by a thrust. It was the most intense feeling for him; he couldn’t imagine anything that would bring greater sexual pleasure than the soft tip of his father’s length pressing against the sensitive spot over and over again, until he was lost in sensation. Then the king bent down to kiss and bites his nipples, and Thranduil actually _sobbed_ , his eyes filling with tears and droll wetting his lips.  
The feeling of the expensive fabrics under him, rubbing against his naked skin with every of his father strong thrusts, that let his entire body rock back and forth, the caressing of his chest and the view of his king’s face pushed the prince towards insanity and his peak.  
It took three more thrusts, then the pressure in him exploded and his untouched arousal unloaded his seed over his own stomach and chest.  
Oropher captured his lips, pulling him into a deep kiss, while he experienced the highest states of bliss and then he heard a satisfied moan from his father, as he unloaded himself deep inside Thranduil.  
They continued to kiss, even after they had come down from their highs and Oropher had pulled out of the quivering body.  
As Thranduil finally separated their lips to catch his breath, he felt cold and lonely.  
“I love you so much Ada.” He mumbled exhausted from the sensations that still floated inside him.  
“I love you also very much, my princeling.” Oropher responded, kissing him once more, before he took the next best tunic he found to clean his son. It was a dark blue piece of clothing, probably worth a fortune and now ruined. But they couldn’t care less.  
“Will you stay with me, Ada?” Thranduil asked, fear in his voice, since he would not be able to sleep alone tonight.  
“Of course I will if you want me to.”  
With a happy smile he cuddled himself against his father’s chest, while his blanket got pulled over the glowing bodies.  
“You are truly beautiful, my child. Never forget that, and promise me that no matter what will happen, you will not forget how it is to love. Promise me that.”  
Thranduil wrinkled his forehead, confused by the weird questions, but he nodded along with it. “I promise you, Ada.”

~*~

“Ada?” A concerned voice called out, and Thranduil was suddenly awake again.  
Had he fallen asleep? Confused he looked around and found himself lying on the bed he shared with his soulmate and at the same time son.  
Legolas stood just a few steps away, covered in the new tunics he had bought him. The silken fabric was covered with tiny golden leafs, made out of real gold. Just dwarfs knew how to produce clothing material that was covered by gold and silver.  
“Ada, are you alright?” The prince stepped closer, he seemed seriously worried.  
“I am fine, I must’ve fallen asleep, forgive me.” Thranduil mumbled while he took in every detail of his son. How truly beautiful the young elf was, never before had he seen something that was somehow similar beautiful.  
“You are crying Ada.” Now Legolas was scared.  
Thranduil raised his hand to remove the single tear that was running over his left cheek. “Do not worry my child, I simply dreamed about old times and it brought unpleasant memories of unpleasant events along.” He explained, and it was the truth.  
The reason his heart felt heavy and his eyes were burning, was the death of his father, Oropher. It had happened two days from now, 6 millenniums ago.  
“What did you dream about?”  
“My father, he died around this time, many millenniums ago. Each year dreams and sadness haunt me when it comes closer to the day of his death.” Thranduil forced himself to smile. He didn’t want to seem weak in front of his son, and he felt powerless right now.  
“Ada, it is alright to be sad and cry, you do not need to hide it.” Legolas surprisingly said, before he climbed on the bed and hugged his father tight. “I cry sometimes too, when I miss nana or when I have a nightmare about you leaving me, because you die or somebody takes you away.” The prince mumbled, while he pressed soft kisses on his fathers’ neck.  
Thranduil was startled.  
“But then I cuddle closer to you and I can sleep well again.” The young elf continued, before he giggled. “And I often cry when you’re bedding me because the sensations are too much.”  
A chuckle escaped the king’s lips. “I hardly doubt that you mind that.”  
“You’re right, I don’t.” Legolas admitted, before he got on his feet again, to show his father the new robes he got.  
“They look beautiful my princeling. Almost as beautiful as you do.” Thranduil smiled. “But I would prefer to see you without them.”  
A blush spread across his son’s cheeks, like always when he chose to speak such bold. Then Legolas opened up the tunics and dropped them on the floor, standing naked and shivering in the room.  
“Much better.” Thranduil mused, before he reached out of Legolas, to pull him into the bed. The obedient prince followed the silent demand immediately, giggling as he noticed how hungrily his father eyed him.  
“I love you Ada.” He suddenly said, feeling the urge to take care of his king and soulmate, since he sensed the pain that Thranduil bared and tried to hide from the world.  
“I love you too ion-nin, so very, very much.” Thranduil felt how the stinging in his chest started to fade and how his heavy heart got lifted.  
He would always be sad on his father’s death day, but Legolas helped him and as their lips touched, he felt so much happiness, that it chased away the shadows that darkened his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and I hope I fullfilled the request, so that nobody is disappointed :)
> 
> Thank you for reading, please, please, please leave a comment or kudos? Thank you 
> 
> And I apologize if I don't answer all comments immediately, I have longer school than ususally, need to finish 24 drawings for class, have concerts on my weekends and barely free time, so I use whatever little time I have left to sleep or write new stories/chapters, so please forgive me


End file.
